Unison
by Lunis Taris
Summary: A D18   XS Story! Squalo and Dino talk about their partners as they went to their class meeting.


„Coming", the young black haired called as response to the knocking at the door.

"Kyoya… I'm going to leave soon. Do you need me to do something for you before I leave?" His blonde lover called from the bedroom, were he was packing his bags.

"No, I don't need anything. I-" he opened the door and the rare smile he just wore was swept away.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!" he was greeted.

"OI, herbivore, it's for you. It's the herbivore who's supposed to pick you up." He grabbed his jacket from the coat rack. "I'm heading out."

"Hibari!" The blonde rushed out of his room, only to glance at the back of his supposed to be lover walking around the corner. "Damn it" he cursed before facing his guest.

"Hey, Squalo. I'm almost ready for leaving. Just wait a second."

The silver haired nodded, looking over his shoulder in the direction where the raven haired left. "What a weird guy…"

"Don't say that. He's not weird. It's just… him…" The blonde threw his bag over his shoulder. "I'm ready. Let's go."

They headed outside the house, towards Squalos car to drive off to the airport. Their destination was Italy, a class reunion of the mafia school they both went to. They checked on board of the private jet of the Chavallone family. The blonde let himself fall onto the comforting seat while the silver haired swordsman sat across from him.

"What's wrong, Dino? You didn't talk since we left your house. I thought you were getting along with your carnivore. "

The blonde Italian gave him a look which was between happy and sad. "We're getting along. Just see, we live together…"

"Yeah, and every time I see you two, he doesn't even look at you and calls you herbivore…"

"He doesn't like to show affection towards me in public. When we're on our own he's the most loving and adorable person you can think of. I once came home late from a mission and I found him sleeping at the kitchen table. He tried to stay awake and wait for me but he fell asleep." A blush crossed his face. But…" Dino stretched in his seat. "It just would be nice to be like a real couple in public. To let the rest of the Vongola family, to let the rest of the world know that he belongs to me as I belong to him." His gaze stroke Squalos face and for a moment he saw something like true sympathy in the swordsman's eyes.

'We're friends after all', he thought.

"But what about you and Xanxus?" He changed the topic quickly. "You confessed to him yet?"

The silver haired looked on his hands in his laps. He had clenched his real hand as Dino said that certain name, his other artificial hand laid plain on his thigh. "Well…. I did tell him but he just laughed and made fun of me." He needed all of his strength to unclench his hand. But suddenly he jumped up, pacing back and forth in the jet.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!"

Dino looked at him in surprise, noticing that Squalos pale cheeks turned red.

"That stupid bastard! I told him how much I care about him and all he did was just laughing. And on the next day I saw Bel leaning over the table as if he was about to kiss him. I just couldn't stand that and ran out of the mansion. Maybe he's screwing the bloody prince too."

The silver haired was about to slam his fist to the cabin of the jet, but Dino picked his arm and pulled him down to sit next to him. Soothingly, he put an arm around his friend's shoulders.

"But you still love him…"

"It's more like I can't stop loving him." He sighed desperately. "Every time he wouldn't kick me out of his bed after he screwed me and even let me stay for the night, I think there's a chance that he might have fallen for me. But then every time he smacks whiskey glasses at my head, insults me, I feel like he's only toying with me."

The swordsman rested his head on Dino's shoulder. "Why is this stuff just so fucking complicated? Whenever I see the other brats, smiling sheepishly at each other… I…" he blushed "…secretly want that for me too."

"Don't worry Squalo. We figure something out during the weekend. For you and for me…"

"Dammit, Dino, we didn't think about anything for solving our problems…" Squalo almost hissed at his friend.

"Yeah, that's true", he scratched the back of his head. "I'll call you when I can come up with something."

They stepped out of the grand entrance hall of their former mafia school into the broad shining daylight. Suddenly Dino stopped, his eyebrows raised in surprise. Right in front of them, a raven haired boy leaned against a black, expensive limousine.

"Hi…bari…" he stuttered, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Squalo pushed him forward. "Go on, this seems to be what you've been waiting for… I'll be staying in Italy for a while anyway!" He gave Dino a confident smile, patting his shoulder although he earned a killing gaze by Hibari.

Dino stepped forward to the limousine. "Hibari…What are…what are you doing here all the way in Italy? I mean, I'm happy to see you but still…"

"Kyoya… Please call me Kyoya…" Hibaris cheeks were reddening.

Dino smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Alright… Kyoya…" All of a sudden he felt the younger one clinging to him, burying his face in his shirt.

"I missed you" he murmured. "As I came home, the house was empty. And I felt so lonely. I couldn't wait for tonight that you would come home."

Dino put his fingers under the younger one's chin and lifted it up so he could look into his lover's eyes. For a moment it seems to them that the world stood still. Dino bent down a little and kissed Hibari on the lips.

"Let's head home, Kyoya." Dino wrapped his arm around Hibaris waist and together they entered the limousine.

Meanwhile Squalo had stepped back into the shadow of the huge building. Jealously, he watched Dino and Hibari kissing each other. He shrugged that feeling off and reached down in his pocket for his cell phone to make a call. But his cell phone wasn't there.

"VOOOOOIII", he said to himself, "seems like I left it in our room". He walked back into the great halls to the room which he shared with Dino over the weekend. After a quick search he found his cell on the ground underneath his bed. He picked it up and switched it on.

A picture of him and Xanxus appeared, taken two years ago at one of the rare Varia parties. Xanxus had his arm wrapped around his shoulders, both of them beaming drunken into the cell phone camera. He put the phone back in his pocket making his way out again. He didn't feel like calling anyone to pick him up. As he got out, there was only a last car standing in front.

Just like Dino before he stopped, shaking his head in irritation. On the engine hood, sat the person he desired the most, Xanxus. He lifted his head as he heard the steps, looking over to the entrance, facing Squalo.

"I was afraid you were already gone." He jumped down from the hood, walking towards the silver haired that stood still at the spot where he discovered the black haired male.

"Why are you here?" Squalo asked silently, suddenly blushing as Xanxus stood only inches apart from him.

"I want to take you home with me…" he removed a strand of silver hair from the other one's face. He could feel him shiver under his touch. "It seemed liked it needed me a lot of time to notice…" he breathed out slowly "what I really want. I'm sorry that it took me so long, Squalo." He cupped the other man's face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

Dino let his fingers run through Hibaris dark hair over and over again, the younger one laying on his back, his head in his lap.

"Dino…"

Xanxus put another silver strand behind Squalos ear.

"Squalo…"

"I love you…"


End file.
